The Frog and the Prince
by icecreamandcandies
Summary: "Randy... You're... a human?"
1. Chapter 1

Forgive me once again if i have errors. I was in a rush because my mom might caught me and read my story.. and if she did i will... panic. lol. i swear, i don't know what to do if she did. Anyways, tomorrow is the next chapter for the story, 'My stepbrother'. Okay, i should have thought that Randy will not be frog in this story. Maybe... like a cute dog or something..? This story would be just fast, maybe 5 or 6 chapters or maybe less because i am trying to focus on the other fics.

The frog and the prince

Pairing: Prince John / Randy Orton

Summary: The prince helps the frog break the spell and goes through an adventure, but when the frog turned into a human everything changes.

Disclaimer: I don't own WWE. None of these were true, but CENTON is true in the world of CENTON fans.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1: FROGGY RANDY<strong>

Prince John was lying down on the king or queen sized bed. Okay lets say a gigantic one. He was bored. He has nothing to do but eat on a long table, then he will sleep, read some books, listen to his private teacher, talk to his servant log in to twitter and look at the tweets from the fans who wants to date the prince badly, watch WWE live and cheer for his two favorite wrestlers, Felix Anthony and Keith. That's all he could do. He can't get out without his parent's permission. Prince John was also with his siblings, Hunter, Ted and Adam. All of them were married except for Prince John. Hunter is with Shawn, Ted is with Cody and Adam is with Christian. Prince John was the only one who's not married. He wasn't interested of having a romantic relationship with someone else. He thinks that it is the most boring thing that a person can experience.

While on the other side, there is also a handsome but simple guy named Randy. He's not treated like Prince John. Randy is only living in a small house with his two siblings, Justin and Heath. Their father was a farmer while their mother left when she gave birth to Heath.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

John twisted to the left and looked at the red enormous closed curtain. John stood up and opened it. Seeing the view outside makes him calm. John smiled to himself,

"If only i lived normally. I wouldn't be stuck here." he sighed and crawled back to his bed and buried his face on the pillows.

Randy came from the market to buy their food, as he arrived at the door of his home, he felt suspicious and weird. It was like a heat was building up on his body and his heart started to raise. He grabbed the door knob and opened the door then he stepped in. One light was only opened and nothing else. Weird? Randy thought. He placed down the basket with food inside on the wooden table.

"Dad! Justin, Heath! I've got food. Lets eat." Randy yelled on the house but no one responded. He started to wonder what was going on. Could they be sleeping?

Randy shook his head, it's too early. All the lights suddenly opened revealing his family members on the couch.

Randy smiled, "There you guys are!" he walked to them and touched his father's arm. It was cold and they were still.

His smile faded, "Dad?" Then he heard an evil laugh behind him. It started to creep him out and Randy turned around, he saw a man wearing a black robe with a hood.

"Little Red Riding hood? How come you're wearing black?" Randy raised his brow.

"Bwahahaha. wait, i'm not red riding hood." the man wearing in black said.

"the guy from the assasins creed?"

"no."

"oh... a cult? geez you're scary!" Randy shivered.

Wade sighed, "Okay no! I'm not the guy in the assasins creed nor Red riding hood. Do i look like a girl to you?" Randy nodded.

"Oh great. But... I am... i am... WADE BARRETT!" Wade happily said.

"Right. a soccer player in a black riding hood disguise." Randy rolled his eyes.

Wade's eyes became serious, "Okay. Cut it out. I turned them into statues and now... you're gonna be... A FROG!" he pointed his finger at Randy and his vision became a bit blurry. Wade laughed so hard and coughed after.

"Bwahahaha ha ha *cough*" then he vanished.

_HOURS PASSED..._

John woke up from his bad dream. A purple dinosaur was catching him and a weird man with a hood was chuckling. Could it be... he's dreaming of...

**BARNEY AND FRIENDS? :o**

John rubbed his head and decided to stay in the garden for awhile. He leaned on the trunk and gazed on the green grass. Randy woke up in front of the palace.

"Woah." he gasped. From his view the palace was really big. He saw the water fountain, he jumped on the water fountain and saw his reflection on the water.

Randy's eyes widened he turned away. Did he just saw a frog or it's just his wild imagination? He peeked again it was still a frog. He was thinking so hard why would he be a frog, when he's human in reality.

"wait...wait.. just a sec.. did that evil riding hood-soccer player turned me into a frog?" he said to himself. "what am i gonna do?" he mumbled.

Randy hopped until he reached on the garden. He saw a a person, sitting on a tree. His eyes were closed and he was like relaxing. Randy leaped to the person's knee.

Maybe he could help me... isn't he.. prince...? he thought.

John felt something heavy on his knee. He opened his eyes and looked at the spot of his leg where he felt a bit heavy. Then, he found a frog sitting on his knee staring right at him.

John smiled and placed the frog on his hand. Then he brought him closer. He observed the frog.

"Hey. My name is Prince John. You seem a little lost? Where's your family?" John asked the frog.

Randy was about to say something but he stopped himself. He remembered that he was in his frog from. Randy just stared back.

"You want to enter my palace with me?" John secured his hands on Randy because he thought he would jump away.

"Well.. you have to keep quiet alright? My dad might get angry. By the way... what should i call you?..." John stopped talking for a minute.

"OH RIGHT! I will call you Randy. I decided to call you Randy because... i've met him when we were young." John placed down Randy on his lap, "We were separated right after my dad found about him. My dad doesn't want me to make friends with normal people. He only wants people who is from a rich and a very popular family. Though, Randy was a simple person. I liked him the way he is. I missed him."

John's words made Randy's heart beat faster. Randy didn't remember anything on his child hood, because an accident happened when he was young.

* * *

><p>that's all ! Review okay? Thanks for reading.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

The frog and the prince

Pairing: Prince John / Randy Orton

Summary: The prince helps the frog break the spell and goes through an adventure, but when the frog turned into a human everything changes.

Disclaimer: I don't own WWE. None of these were true, but CENTON is true in the world of CENTON fans.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: THE TRUTH COMES OUT<strong>

John grabbed Randy and hid him under his shirt.

"I will hide you first okay?"

Lucky for Randy he could see what's under the Prince's shirt. The muscles, his chest and his abs. He continued to enjoy the moment he was having. Randy felt a bit hot underneath his clothes. John stood up and held randy, he quietly entered inside his huge house and went straight to his room. None of the servants noticed it. John locked the door immediately without making any noise. John lifted his shirt a bit and let Randy hop on his bed. John took a blue big circular box. He opened the box and sat on his bed. He carried Randy and placed him inside the box.

"You okay there buddy?" John asked watching Randy hop.

"Yeah." Randy replied.

**Oh no..**

"Randy..?" John looked at the frog again.

'oh snap! Did he just heard my voice?' Randy stopped hopping and stared at John. Randy thought to himself.

"Did you… did you just talk to me?" John waited for him to answer back. But Randy was afraid. He was thinking what if John kills him within a minute or maybe he would eat him alive if ever he eats exotic food? Randy shook his head and finally spoke up,

"okay… okay.. yes I did."

John gasped. "No..way."

"Yes way. I am an ordinary guy."

"Wow. I feel like I'm one of the characters on a fairy tale. Say, did a witch casted a spell on you?" John asked.

"Yeah. The riding hood did casted on me." He frowned.

"A RIDING HOOD?" John suddenly remembered his dream.

"Yes. The one who looks like a girl. I think?"

"NO WAAY! He's in my dreams!" John exclaimed.

"Your dream woman?" Randy raised a brow.

"Eww. No way. I'd prefer someone else." John held the frog and placed it on his hand. He leaned closer.

"So what's your name, little one?" John said.

"You may.. not.. believe it.. but.. My name is Randy."

John suddenly got curious and he felt like he wanted to know more about him.

"Can you tell me more about you?"

Randy jumped off his hand to John's bed. "Nah. I don't want to." Randy said.

"Why not?" John asked.

"Okay… How about.. You help me break my spell. If you do, I will tell you everything about me."

John complained, "That's hard. I'm not some magician or something. How could I break it?"

"That's why you have to help me figure things out." Randy said trying to persuade John to help him.

"Fine. I will help you. Just tell me who you are right after I break it." John sighed and lied down on his bed. Randy hopped on the floor. He saw a piece of paper. It seems that it was already on the second page. Randy began reading on the floor quietly while John threw his head on the pillows thinking of a plan. The first few sentences says that,

_**Felix grabbed Keith's arms and pushed him on the wall. He placed his hands against the wall and leaned forward. Within a second, Keith's lips crushed onto Felix Anthony's.**_

"Hey uhm.. Prince John.. Does this paper belong to you?" Randy asked while he kept on reading. John turned to the side where Randy is. He saw the 2nd page of the fanfic that he was reading from the internet.

"Yeah. It's just a story about Centon.. err.. The Keith and Felix couple."

Randy asked while he was trying to focus reading the story, "Was that from wrestling?"

"Yeah. You a wrestling fan?"

"Sort of." John got silent for a few minutes the he spoke up,

"Hey uhh.. Randy.. I think I know what we should do.."

"Do what?"

-KNOCK KNOCK-

"Prince John?" Santina his servant kept knocking on the door. "Please open the door."

John signaled Randy to hide under his bed. He cleaned up the box and placed it on the desk. John opened the door.

"Oh hello Santina. What brings you here?"

"It's just..um.. hihi. You have a visitor." Santina said as Evan showed up.

"Hey. John." Evan smirked and gave him a hug.

"I will leave you two first. " Santina winked and walked away. Evan stepped in his room and closed the door.

"So what brings you here?" John sat on his bed while Evan sat on his chair.

"I missed you already John. I want you to go with me."

John laughed, "One day just passed, are you serious?"

"Yeah. So um.. would you come with me on a show?" Evan asked.

"What show?" John wasn't aware at all that Randy was eavesdropping.

"Umm.. The Barney show?" Evan smiled.

"No… no.. It's a big no. I'm sorry Evan I can't." John placed his right hand on his head. It was his nightmare, remember? Lol.

"Why? Is there something wrong?" Evan said.

"Well… I'm just tired. Sorry Evan. Maybe I will think about it some other time." John apologized.

Evan continued to smile, "It's alright John. I can still wait or maybe I will change the plan. How about having a dinner on my house?" Evan stood up from his chair and leaned forward John giving him a quick light kiss on his cheek.

"Take your time. I"ll be back okay." Evan brushed his hand on John's cheek and left his room.

Randy hopped out. "So… how's your boyfriend?"

"Don't want to talk about him. Besides we have a deal and there is no way I'm going with him." John replied.

Randy stared at John. "I don't feel like I trust him…" Randy blurted.

"Huh? What do you mean?" John asked Randy with a confused look on his face.

"Something's not right.. I think Riding hood is right after us."

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews on my other story. I'm very sorry if the chapter is very short and I will make it more longer on the next one. My dear reviewer's make me smile whenever I read their reviews. : )<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

The frog and the prince

Pairing: Prince John / Randy Orton

Summary: The prince helps the frog break the spell and goes through an adventure, but when the frog turned into a human everything changes.

Disclaimer: I don't own WWE. None of these were true, but CENTON is true in the world of CENTON fans.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Santina = Santino? <strong>

"Don't want to talk about him. Besides we have a deal and there is no way I'm going with him." John replied.

Randy stared at John. "I don't feel like I trust him…" Randy blurted.

"Huh? What do you mean?" John asked Randy with a confused look on his face.

"Something's not right.. I think Riding hood is right after us."

John just laughed at what Randy told him.

"I'm not kidding." Randy said trying to make John believe him.

"Stop talking non sense Randy and lets get to work." John placed Randy on his lap and grabbed his laptop then he started searching.

Randy hopped around on his bed. John found this website. The background was Dora the Explorer and the pointer became Dora's face.

"Oops. I clicked the wrong website." He pressed the return button and he clicked the other one.

Okay then it was entitled, 'HOW TO BREAK A SPELL'

There were links below that says, human to barney, human to panda and many more until he found the human turned into a frog. He immediately click the link and began reading it silently.

_**Step 1**_

_**You have to chop the bittergourd (sorry if ever i spelled it wrong..) into a bite sized pieces and feed it to the human that became a frog.**_

_**Step 2**_

_**If it doesn't work within a minute or no changes happen well you have to give him a Root Beer Leaf.**_

_**Step 3**_

_**If it didn't effect, make him bite a coin like the good luck charm frog displayed on some stores.**_

_**Step 4**_

_**If nothing happened place it on your bed and sleep.**_

_**Step 5**_

_**You know what to do next.**_

"Okay. Randy I know what to do. Stay right here" John instructed and left the room. As John was on his way on the kitchen he heard a woman yell from the halls.

Then as the noise grew louder while he walks, he saw a blonde long haired woman wearing a white shirt and shorts, together with the guards on the palace.

"I am not going out of here unless i find Santino!" She yelled. John stopped in front of them.

"So what's the matter with you guys?" he asked the guards.

"Um... Your highness, she's..." Beth interrupted, "I am looking for Santino have you seen him?"

John suddenly thought of Santina. He doesn't know who Santino is, only Santina.

"Well no but-" Santina just finished cleaning a room, he skipped down the halls singing,

"It's fridaaaay, i don't care if its wednesdaaay, fri- hey."Santina stopped beside John. He looked at Beth as she gave him a Death Glare.

"Santino?" She was freaked out because Santino was wearing a wig with a pink eye shadow and a matching lip stick, a maids dress and the pink heels.

"I'm Santina, Nice to meet you." Santina extended his hand on Beth.

Beth got angry and she attacked him. She tried to pull the wig off.

"Stop no! My beautiful hair Help me."Santina winced in pain.

"Santino stop being gay. You guys should know that he's a guy."

John and the guards were about to break them apart and stop Beth but she also threw them a death glare. They got scared and just watch Santina and Beth.

Beth finally removed the wig. John's mouth opened. He never knew in his entire life that Santina is a guy. Yes a guy and not a girl.

"Santino! You better get back home. Don't act as if i don't know you. You think i wouldn't find you, well now i did." Beth shouted.

Santino frowned, " But.. it's our only way to earn money."

John was confused, "Is she your wife?" he asked curiously.

"Yes... yes.. she is Prince John." Santino said in his manly voice. "I think i deserved to be fired." he sighed as he removed his maid cap.

"No.. It's okay. I'm glad to have you as a servant. I could also hire her, if you want." John said.

"Really?" Santino asked and smiled he hugged Beth instead of John.

"We're gonna have our job here Glamazon." Santino said.

"But... you still have to use your disguise. You guys should keep quiet." John grinned and left them.

Beth hugged Santino back, "I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>and that's it.. Next chapter is about the bittergourd that Randy was about to it but Randy seemed to dislike it. John continues to do the next steps. Review~!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Another late update. yeah i know i know. i haven't been opening my acct. and somethings new to fanfiction right? btw, i would like to apologize to the people whom i replied late in my pm's. Hope you guys forgive me *kneels down and bows my head* lol. I'm serious. **

The frog and the prince

Pairing: Prince John / Randy Orton

Summary: The prince helps the frog break the spell and goes through an adventure, but when the frog turned into a human everything changes.

Disclaimer: I don't own WWE. None of these were true, but CENTON is true in the world of CENTON fans.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: I saw you in my dream<br>**

_"Stop no! My beautiful hair Help me."Santina winced in pain._

_"Santino stop being gay. You guys should know that he's a guy."_

_John and the guards were about to break them apart and stop Beth but she also threw them a death glare. They got scared and just watch Santina and Beth._

_Beth finally removed the wig. John's mouth opened. He never knew in his entire life that Santina is a guy. Yes a guy and not a girl._

_"Santino! You better get back home. Don't act as if i don't know you. You think i wouldn't find you, well now i did." Beth shouted._

_Santino frowned, " But.. it's our only way to earn money."_

_John was confused, "Is she your wife?" he asked curiously._

_"Yes... yes.. she is Prince John." Santino said in his manly voice. "I think i deserved to be fired." he sighed as he removed his maid cap._

_"No.. It's okay. I'm glad to have you as a servant. I could also hire her, if you want." John said._

_"Really?" Santino asked and smiled he hugged Beth instead of John._

_"We're gonna have our job here Glamazon." Santino said._

_"But... you still have to use your disguise. You guys should keep quiet." John grinned and left them._

_Beth hugged Santino back, "I'm sorry."_

"It's okay." Santino said as Beth continued to hug him tightly.

* * *

><p>John came straight to the kitchen. He opened the huge refrigerator and looked for the bittergourd. When John finally saw it he chopped it as fast as he could then he placed it on a zip lock bag. He immediately went back to his room and closed the door. He saw Randy still reading a few papers on his bed.<p>

"What are you reading?" he asked and sat down on the bed.

Randy took a glance on John and his eyes landed back on the paper he was reading quietly, "The story you printed, about Keith and Felix? I saw it under your pillow. Sorry, i can't get enough of them."

John brought the zip lock bag that contained the chopped bittergourd to Randy's face. "You..have to eat this bittergourd" he said.

Randy stared at the bag, "Isn't that a bitter melon?"

"That's just the same Randy. Even if you search it in google both terms will come out." John said as he open the zip lock bag and placed a the food on his palm. "If you don't want to be ugly just eat all of this. okay?"He gave Randy one and he began eating it. Randy's face doesn't seem he's enjoying what he was eating.

"Does it taste good?" John laughed.

Randy glared at John, "Do i look like i wanted to eat this?"

"Just eat Randy. I'm trying to help you." John set his laptop aside and took his iPod. He plugged his right earphone and listened to some music. He lied down and didn't realize that...

* * *

><p>From his bed, John opened his eyes and saw the bright sun light entering the room. The scent of the room was different, it has a sweet fragrant. It smelled like a rose. He turned away from the bright window and saw a beautiful man beside him. John placed his hand on the man's warm cheek. He didn't know what he was doing at all but he really find him attractive. His eyes scanned the face of the man sleeping like an Angel. The man took a hold of John's hand and his lips curved into a smile. He slowly opened his eyes, looking back at John.<p>

"Who...are you?" John said, but his hand was still on the cheek of the man beside him.

Randy smiled, "John it's me...Randy." he came near John's face feeling him breathing.

"Randy, is that really you? How come you look like..."

"Who is it John?" Randy replied.

"My childhood friend.. Are you..?"

**End of his dream..**

John suddenly felt an empty plastic zip lock on his face as he woke up from his dream. It was around 9pm. He got pissed remembering that it was all a dream and it was not real. He saw Randy sleeping on the bed. "Great. Nothing happened. Now i have to continue on step 2." He poked Randy's head twice and thrice so he would wake up.

"Randy. Let's go to the garden. I"ll pick up some Root Beer Leaves for you." John rubbed his eyes and looked at Randy again. He saw the man on his dream. John shook his head and just saw a frog.

"John...i don't eat leaves. I'm a darn human. I just looked liked an animal because of that riding hood." Randy said still his eyes are closed.

"Never mind Randy. I will pick it up myself and make sure you eat it too." John stood up and left the room. So he continued to walked on the garden and went near the lake. He picked 5 pieces of Root Bear leaves but then a person appeared in front of him. John walked a bit backwards. He was wearing a pink plastic coat with a hood.

"Is it raining?" John was freaked out of the stranger.

Wade laughed, "No. my son.."

"Son? Are you my father? Dad! Why are you wearing a pink rain coat? Did you forget to bring an umbrella?"

"I'm not your father." Wade said and removed his hood out of his head.

"Then why did you call me 'son'?" John questioned.

"Drop the topic maan!"

"Duh.. i'm a man." John looked closely to Wade. He moved near his face he seemed very familiar to him. "You look like..."

Wade smiled even more, "Yes.. i look like.." he waited for John to answer.

"THE GUY FROM WRESTLING! YOU KNOW... Leader of The Corre. Right?" John smiled.

Wade rolled his eyes, "Never mind. Just get back to your business. You are not the one i'm looking for." He walked away and disappeared all of a sudden.

* * *

><p>and that's it... :) thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
